1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer network technology, and more particularly to computer network-based communications.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer networks, particularly the Internet and World Wide Web, are increasingly relied on to deliver a wide variety of information-types, including text, graphics, audio, and video. In addition to creating web sites which are accessed by computer users equipped with web browser software to xe2x80x9cpullxe2x80x9d information, advertisers are increasingly using the Internet to xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d information by transmitting to a select group of users (xe2x80x9cmulticastingxe2x80x9d). Using streaming media technology, web sites are also now able to transmit high-quality live and on-demand audio/video programming. To enable continuous playback of such programming, the receiving terminal must collect and buffer transmitted data packets, and send the buffered data packets to the application which converts the data to sound and/or pictures. Thus, current web browsers typically include audio/video xe2x80x9cplayersxe2x80x9d for processing received audio and/or video data packets as a steady and continuous stream so that the user can begin viewing and/or hearing programming before the entire file is transmitted, thus making computer network-based video and audio programming practical.
One well known format for streaming audio data over the World Wide Web is xe2x80x9cRealAudioxe2x80x9d, developed by RealNetworks, Inc. RealNetworks has also developed xe2x80x9cRealVideoxe2x80x9d for streaming video data. To listen to/view a web page which includes xe2x80x9cRealAudioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRealVideoxe2x80x9d files, a user generally needs xe2x80x9cReal Playerxe2x80x9d software, which has been included as a standard feature in common web browsers, such as xe2x80x9cInternet Explorerxe2x80x9d developed by Microsoft Corp.
Despite the emergence of streaming media technology, conventional network-based audio/video programming requires personnel to run live productions, modify access web pages, place support media on the web, and monitor studio production.
The present invention is a system and a method which controls scheduling, set-up, and execution of network-based presentations, without manual system administration. A network-based system controls event scheduling, preparation, media streaming, and media pushes. The system manages resources, such as available presentation time slots and media streams, as well as user interface displays.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a computer-based system configured to automatically administrate network-based conferences among users who are divided into two categories: moderators and attendees. A moderator, such as a business manager who needs to inform or train a group of people, schedules a presentation session via interactive web displays generated by a media provider system, provides pre-generated presentation materials, such as a digital slide presentation, to the media provider system, as well as live audio or video during the presentation. The moderator controls flow and termination of the presentation using an interactive control display screen generated by the media provider system.
Access to a scheduled: presentation event may be public or limited to a group of invitees selected by the moderator. The media provider system sends out Email invitations to attendees, including a password if one has been assigned, and sends out reminders to both the moderator and attendees shortly before the designated time for the scheduled event. At the time of presentation, the media provider system generates an interactive control screen for display at the moderator, receives presentation control commands from the moderator, xe2x80x9cpushesxe2x80x9d previously stored presentation materials in accordance with input control commands, and transmits streamed audio or video to the attendees.
In another embodiment, the moderator and attendees exchange voice communication during a scheduled presentation via a two way phone bridge.
Advantageously, the present invention allows automated scheduling, preparation, media streaming, and media pushes, thereby offering a low cost solution to video/audio conferencing. The present invention may be implemented in an Internet environment, or as part of a businesses Intranet to create a forum for web-based training and conferences.